Désir secret
by Samara Harper
Summary: Apres la mort d'Andromeda, Draco Malfoy hérite de sa petite maison sur l'île de Ravenscar, loin, selon lui, de son passé et de ses ennemis jurés.
1. Chapitre un

Avant-propos : Voila, c'est ma premiere fic que j'ose publier ici, apres m'avoir donner un tres grand coup de pied dans le derriere pour me décider a mettre ca en ligne. (Et avoir réussit a comprendre comment mettre un chapitre en ligne) Pour celle-ci que je trouve particulierement amusante et ayant une fin que même moi je ne connais pas, elle est écrite au narrateur "Je" et a comme vedette le plus grand et le plus sexy des Serpentards, j'ai nommé Draco Malfoy ! Hum, désolée en passant pour les accents manquants ou inexistants (Pas voulut ... probleme de clavier. M'a réglé sa un jour.)  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages sont en majorité tiré de l'oeuvre et de l'imagination fertile de J.K.Rowling (Pour le moment, ma vieille) Je me suis inspirée et basée (les idées générales et quelques phrases bien écrites, quoi ! ) d'une oeuvre littéraire québécoise de Charlotte Gingras (Un été de Jade) que j'ai bien aimé. J'espere que vous apprécierez cette fic autant que moi je la trouve amusante a écrire.  
  
**AU FAIT, SI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS CONTENT(E)S :**

_Un : Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le dire... _

_Deux : Vous n'êtes pas obligé de revenir ici pour lire la suite..._

Chapitre un : I hate Ravenscar  
  
Lorsque j'ai appris la mort d'Andromeda, il y a quelques semaines, ca ne m'a rien fait du tout. Pas une larme, pas de réaction, pas de pli. Moi et la famille ... mon pere, Lucius Malfoy, était enfermé a Azakaban pour un temps indéterminé encore et d'ailleurs, Andromeda était la soeur de ma mere, pas la mienne et j'avais bien d'autres choses a faire qu'a assister a des funérailles. Je venais de décider que je ne retournerais pas a Poudlard, une prestigieuse ecole de sorcellerie de la Grande-Bretagne, que les filles n'en valaient plus la peine et que j'allais resté enfermer tout l'été a Yorkshire dans le Malfoy Manoir, dans ma chambre en train de maudire ma vie sur toute la ligne. Apres ? Je ne voyais pas d'apres. Peut- être rejoindre les rangs d'un terrible mage noir se prenant pour le roi du monde ? Tres peu pour moi. J'en avais assez que Lucius me lancait des Endoloris dans les donjons de notre demeure, que mes elfes de maisons m'ennuyaient a un point que je leur ai donné des vieilles paires de bas bruns pour les libérer et que tout le monde reculaient a chaque fois que je passais dans la rue. A force, ca devenait completement insupportable. Tout ca, c'est a cause de Celui-qui-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom-sinon-tu-meurs- mon-vieux et de mon pere. Ils avaient des projets de grandeur tellement que je n'en voyais plus la fin. Ensuite, il a eu Harry Potter. Bébé, il lui a survécu et lui, sans corps errant dans les prairies et les forêts d'Angleterre a la recherche de quelques fideles qui le vénéraient encore. Mon pere était un de ceux la. Je me souviens quand j'étais gamin, qu'il ne cessait de me répêter chaque soir, sur le balcon au deuxieme :  
  
- Draco, notre maître reviendra. Je le sens. Quand je le retrouverai, nous viverons dans un monde meilleur ...  
  
Sornettes et balivernes. Je connaissais ce refrain depuis trop longtemps mais dans ce temps-la, je le regardais avec admiration. Il avait l'air de parler du prochain messie, comme s'il allait tous nous sauver de la mort elle-même. J'y ai cru, oh oui. La naiveté enfantile, vous connaissez ? J'étais en plein la dedans. Mais ce que mon paternel me cachait, c'est que pour que ce monde meilleur arrive, il fallait tuer des gens. Des gens innoncents mais moi je ne le savais pas encore. Pour moi, ce que mon pere faisait ailleurs ne me regardait pas et quand il m'en parlait, je pensais que parce qu'il travaillait au Ministere de la magie, que tout ce qu'il faisait était correct. Voyez-vous, quand je voyais mon pere, je m'y voyais plus tard, aussi grand, fort et puissant que lui. Pas totalement enfant gâté pourrit mais je voulais ce don qu'avait Lucius d'être respecter a sa juste valeur. C'était mon idole.  
  
Puis un jour, j'ai réellement ouvert les yeux. Je devais avoir cinq ans. Pere était revenu tres tard en soirée. D'apres ces yeux injectés de sang, son teint fiévreux et ses cheveux décoiffés, ma mere m'avait avoué qu'il avait bu. Je n'ai pas pu lui demander ce qu'il avait bu qu'il s'était rué sur mere qui m'avait poussé de côté pour me protéger. Les paroles, les cris et les gémissements qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement lancés me donnent encore froid dans le dos aujourd'hui. Il l'avait battu devant moi et avait traité sa famille au grand complet d'incapables et d'ordures. Maman avait pleuré longtemps, ce soir la. Moi, j'avais assisté a la scene, completement impuissant, derriere le sofa que mon arriere grand-mere avait donné a mon pere comme cadeau de mariage.  
  
Bref, ce soir la, j'ai regardé mon pere d'un autre oeil. Il était devenu froid et Narcissa, ma mere, passait ses nuits a pleuré a notre table de cuisine, une boite de papier mouchoirs dans les mains. Lucius ne venait dormir chez nous qu'un soir sur quatre et il l'a battait, la ruait de coups et lui lancait des sorts terribles. A l'adolescence, c'était mon tour. Il fallait que je lui sois digne car je serai le prochain grand Malfoy de la famille, celui qui les gouvernerait tous jusqu'au dernier. Je devais mépriser des gens innocents, cracmols et sang-de-bourbes, humilier et éliminer ceux qui s'oppossaient a notre famille et nos valeurs. A la longue, ca devenait pénible. Mes valeurs, ce n'était pas celles de mon pere, ni celles de mon grand-pere ... Je ne savais pas quelles encore mais je suis sûr et certain qu'elles seront différentes.  
  
Au moins, il y avait le Quidditch et la magie qui me captivaient. Comme Potter. Nous étions rivaux depuis notre arrivée dans l'école d'Albus Dumbledore, un type qui a l'air sympathique, certes mais ces idées de grandeur me rappellaient trop celles de mon pere. J'aurai voulu avoir Harry comme camarade. J'ai entendu dire aussi qu'il devait aller a Serpentard mais il a refusé. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne comprendrai jamais ce type ni Weasley et la Sang-de-Bourbe. Au fait, pourquoi Ronald Weasley a tant de boutons ? Il ne connait pas le savon et le fond de teint ? C'est vrai que ces trucs c'est pour les filles. Au fait, Granger, c'est une fille ou une moppe ? Bref, je dérive.  
  
Du côté de ma mere, des que Lucius est sortit de nos vies pour un petit moment, Narcissa a retrouvé la joie de vivre. Elle s'est même teint les cheveux en rouge ! C'est la premiere Malfoy qui a faisait sa apres Andromeda qui vivait avec un mortel qui est décédé il y a plus de dix ans de cela. Elle s'est trouvée un emploi en tant que secrétaire a la banque de Gringott's sur le chemin de Traverse. Je suis content pour elle. Ca fait du bien de la voir sourire. Donc aujourd'hui, maman devait aller chez le notaire et me faire savoir quel était son héritage qu'elle nous aurait légué.  
  
- Draco, mon chéri ? ; m'appella une voix douce que je connais que trop bien  
  
Je me retourne et j'appercois ma mere, habillée en tailleur noir et ces longs cheveux rouges relevés en chignon sur sa tête faisaient resortir ses yeux pairs. Elle me sourit et observe d'un coin d'oeil le coucher de soleil derriere moi. Elle s'avanca vers moi et le vent effleura nos visages comme une caresse.  
  
- Alors, Draco, ta journée s'est bien passée ?  
  
J'hochais la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait pour me dire mon héritage, bon sang ?!? J'ai attendu toute la sainte journée, moi !  
  
- Je suis allée voir le notaire aujourd'hui. D'apres ce que j'ai compris et de ce que j'ai lu sur son testament, mon grand, tu as hérité de sa demeure a Ravenscar ... ; m'avoua-t-elle avec une pincée de jalousie dans sa voix  
  
Je me souviens d'un jour ou ma mere m'avait avoué que sa soeur avait passé sa vie avec un sac a dos sur les épaules, une baguette magique brisée en deux et son mari moldu. Des fois, Narcissa se demandait comment ils faisaient pour survivre avec si peu. Et au fait pourquoi elle est jalouse ? Peut-être que j'étais le seul a hérité quelque chose ? En plus, je l'ai vu peut-être une seule fois dans ma vie, cette tante !  
  
- Une maison a Ravenscar ! Je ne sais même pas ou ca se trouve, au juste ! Alors t'imagine, j'crois pas que sa maison vaut grand chose, Dray'. A ta place, je m'en débarrasserais au plus vite ! ; s'emporta-t-elle en rentrant a l'intérieur  
  
Je laissais le temps a l'information de rentrer dans mon esprit. Une maison, a moi tout seul, dans un trou perdu. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait ! Loin de Poudlard, des Mangemorts et compagnie, des foules, des regards haineux ... J'avais 17 ans et cet héritage me rendait curieux, quoi ! N'importe quel adolescent aurait sauté sur l'occasion, non !?! Même Potter n'aurait pas cette chance ! Je me précipitais a l'intérieur a la vitesse de l'éclair, montait quatre a quatre les marches me séparant de ma chambre et préparait mes valises a toute hâte. Je m'endormis de bonne heure, cette soirée-la.  
  
C'est comme ca que le lendemain soir, apres avoir fait les derniers préparatifs, avec que trois grosses valises et mon balais magique, que je pris un porteloin, qui s'avérait être un citron, pour me rendre a Ravenscar avec tous les espoirs et les plus belles intentions qui soient. Au contact de l'objet, je sentis mon nombril me faire souffrir et sous la douleur, je fermis les yeux en me mordillant la levre inférieur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement que j'ai fermé mes yeux mais je sentais la pluie s'abattre sur moi, comme si elle m'avait prit comme cible précise. Je les réouvris. J'étais sur un quai, tout seul, et une légere brume m'entourait. Retenant un juron, j'essayais de regarder a travers de cette purée et je vis des arbres a perte de vue et des petites maisons de bois. J'ai décidé de me retourner et qu'elle fût ma surprise quand je m'appercus que la mer entourait Ravenscar !  
  
- Tu dois être l'héritié d'Andromeda ? ; dit une voix rude derriere moi  
  
Je fis un cent quatre-vingt degrés et je vis a deux pas de moi, un type barbu assez âgé, vêtu d'un imperméable et une salopette de pêche jaune ainsi qu'un de ses ridicules chapeaux avec toutes sortes d'hamecons dessus. J'aquiescais d'un hochement de tête et il me sourit. C'est a ce moment la que j'entrevis une vieille pipe en bois dans une de ses poches de manteau.  
  
- Bienvenu a Ravenscar, mon garcon ! ; reprit-il d'une voix un peu plus douce pour mes oreilles, cette fois  
  
Pour avoir ce vieux barbu qui ressemblait vachement a mon ancien directeur du college, je devais vraiment mais vraiment être au milieu de nulle part ! Je ne t'ai même pas vu deux minutes Ravenscar que je te déteste déja pour m'avoir envoyer un type m'accueillir qui ressemble a deux gouttes d'eau a un vieil homme qui m'énerve ! Je regardais maintenant ma main ou le citron qui m'avait conduit ici a maintenant disparut. C'est officiel, j'étais quelque part sur Terre mais c'était tellement au milieu de nulle part que même mon porteloin a préféré partir d'ici. Génial. Moi et mes idées de paix, je peux bien me frapper le front pour avoir penser ca deux minutes.  
  
Il prit mes valises et se dirigea vers une petite camionnette grise, en boitant. Pas question que je rentre la-dedans ! Mais en me souvenant de la pluie, je me suis dit de ne pas faire le difficile, pour une fois. Je le rejoinds, completement trempé jusqu'aux os. J'appris plus tard que cet homme, se nommait Igor Dumbledore, c'est-a-dire le frere de mon ancien directeur. D'apres Pere, il violait des chevres dans les environs. J'espere qu'il n'aura pas le culot de le faire devant moi ! Il m'ouvrit la porte et je m'assis a côté du conducteur pendant qu'Igor rangeait mes valises a l'arriere. J'observais le volant, les tableaux de bord, les étranges boutons et même le petit sapin vert qui sentait affreusement mauvais accroché au rétroviseur.  
  
- Alors, Draco, pas trop sous le choc ? ; me demanda-t-il en démarrant l'engin qui se révélait a être une automobile  
  
Sous le choc ? Je suis sur le choc, vieux fou ! Dans un truc de moldu et avec toi a côté, y a quoi pêté les plombs !  
  
- Je vais t'amener a l'auberge pour ce soir. Avec cette brume, on ne trouvera pas le chemin de la maison d'Andromeda ! ; reprit-il en ne me jetant qu'un coup d'oeil rapide  
  
Pour le moment, j'étais encore sous le choc. Plusieurs possibilités différentes dansaient dans mon esprit. Un : C'est un mauvais rêve. Je me pince et remarqua la petite marque rouge que je me suis faite. Non, c'est bien réel. Deux : Maman m'a peut-être apporté un mauvais porteloin ? Impossible. Sinon, je ne serai pas a Ravenscar et le malade qui conduit ne m'aurait pas appellé Draco !  
  
- Tu restes combien de temps dans les environs ? ; me questionna-t-il en prenant sa pipe de sa poche et en la mettant dans sa bouche  
  
Je le vis soudainement pointer son doigt vers l'objet et une légere fumée apparue dans la pipe. J'arrivais pas a le croire, il l'avait allumé sans utiliser une baguette magique !  
  
- Je ... ne sais pas encore. Mais mon porteloin est partit et ... ; commencais-je émerveiller en le quittant pas le vieux des yeux  
  
Il arrêta le véhicule brusquement et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire amusé au visage. Qu'ai-je dit de si marrant !? Il me dévisagea.  
  
- Il n'a pas disparut. Il est quelque part et il ne réapparaitra devant toi que si au plus profond de toi, tu désires partir.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, celui la ? Je veux partir, c'est clair ! Je le regardais sans comprendre son charabia. Il soupira.  
  
- Cet endroit est magique, Draco. Tout ceux qui mettent les pieds ici, en resortent tous changés. Andromeda l'a ensorcelé et les sorts du coeur sont les plus durs a briser mais si facile de passer a côté ...  
  
Voila maintenant que les histoires du coeur rentraient en ligne de compte ! Je suis la pour oublier, Igor ! Oublier mes ennuis, ce que j'ai fait, respirer et penser a mon avenir ! Le vieux sage ne dit plus rien et se contenta de regarder la route ou des arbres a chaque côté en était le paysage qui se défilait sans cesse. Nous arriviames quelques minutes plus tard devant une immence demeure au toit rouge et aux murs blancs. Je remarque les fenêtres aux volets bleus pâles et les quelques étoiles qui ont réussit a apparaitre dans le ciel a cet heure-ci. Il arrêta le moteur et nous sortiames, mes bagages dans mes mains tandis que lui s'empressait de cogner a la porte pour qu'on nous ouvre. Je pris le temps d'observer cette auberge. Il y a une dizaine de plantes grimpantes sur la demeure. Pas terrible, mais j'aime mieux le Malfoy Manoir ou il y a des roses de toutes les couleurs. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place a une vieille dame aux traits fatigués et aux yeux bruns. C'est décidément un coin de pays de vieux !  
  
- Ah vous voila, Jeune homme ! ; me dit-elle d'un ton amical, trop a mon goût  
  
Elle essuyait ses mains sur sa robe a pois verts et me serra la main avec un grand sourire étampé sur son visage. Mon visage se crispa et elle retira sa main aussitôt pour me prendre mes deux valises. Elle nous tourna le dos et les donna a Igor qui la suivit a l'intérieur de la demeure. J'entrais a mon tour dans l'auberge et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Les murs bourgognes éclairés a la lueur des chandelles, un bureau en acajou au fin fond de la piece, divans fleuris et tableaux complétaient la décoration du red-chaussé. La dame ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sorta une minuscule clée argent, usée par le temps.  
  
- Voila, jeune homme. Votre chambre est au troisieme étage, deuxieme porte a votre gauche ; lui dit-elle en lui donnant la clée  
  
J'hochais la tête, toujours ébahit par les évenements de la soirée. Je remarquais un petit nom épinglé sur la poitrine de la vielle dame : Esther Rowensky. Sans doute une russe qui s'est exillée de son pays. Elle me sourit et ouvra la marche. Nous montions maintenant un escalier en collimacon, ma valise et mon balais dans mes mains.  
  
- C'est si rare de voir les jeunes aujourd'hui débarquer sur notre petite île ... ; commenca-t-elle pour elle-même mais pas assez bas pour que je ne puisse pas l'entendre  
  
J'étais sur une île déserte ou une de mes tantes a ensorcelé pour laisser pourrir de pauvres gens innocents. Je souris intérieusement. Elle devait vraiment être amoureuse de son moldu pour arriver ici. Une chance qu'ils sont enfin mort tous les deux. Sinon, il en y aurait encore des victimes a leur amour incensé. Sans m'en rendre compte, Esther s'était arrêtée et avait ouvert une porte. Je pus appercevoir mes valises sur mon lit.  
  
- Voila Draco, s'il y a un probleme ou si tu veux quelque chose, je serai en bas avec Igor ; me prévient-elle avant de redescendre les escaliers sans un bruit.  
  
Je me retins de lui lancer une de ses répliques qui auraient fait braillé mon pauvre pere a Azkaban. J'entrais finalement dans la chambre pour remarquer que les murs étaient beiges, qu'il y avait un lit au fond de la piece, une petite fenêtre sans rideaux et une porte qui devait sûrement menée aux toilettes. J'espere qu'il y a une douche ! Je fermis la porte, laissa tomber mes effets par terre et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. J'avais besoin d'une bonne vieille douche brûlante a souhait apres cette averse glaciale. Qu'elle chance de voir une petite toilette blanche, un vieux lavabo gris affreusement sale, un miroir et une sorte de bain avec un rideau. C'était ca, leur douche ? Je m'empressais de me débarasser de mes vêtements et me lavait sous l'eau brûlante. Je fermis les yeux et essayais le plus possible de me détendre. Les images de mon pere me flagollant, Pakinson m'envoyant balader pour des anneries, Narcissa pleurant a chaudes larmes, les mangemorts qui enterraient leurs corps dans notre jardin ... Non. Je secouais la tête et je sortis de la douche, une serviette a la taille. Je pris quelques secondes pour m'admirer dans le miroir. Qui n'a jamais fait ca? J'avais incroyablement changé. Mes cheveux mouillés faisaient resortir mes yeux gris presque bleus, j'avais maigris et je possédais un torse bien musclé. Bref, si je pouvais me dédoubler, j'en profiterais surement de toutes les manieres qui soient. Je refermais la lumiere de la petite piece et alla ouvrir mes valises. J'en sortis un pyjamas vert deux pieces, prit un vieux peigne et me sécha les cheveux a l'aide de ma baguette magique. C'est fou, pendant que j'y pense, la magie c'est completement écologique. Pas d'électricité, pas d'usines, pas de pollutions, pas d'épidémies ... J'en ris encore de ces pauvres moldus qui se tuent jour apres jour des manieres des plus stupides qui soient !  
  
Tranquillement, je m'approchais de mon lit et m'étendit. Puis, mes yeux se fermerent et je m'endormis d'un sommeil sans rêves.

-----------------------------------------------  
  
Fin du premier chapitre : I Hate Ravenscar ( ... méchant titre je sais ). Je préfere que mes chapitres soient courts (Ca court ? OUI C'EST SUPER LONG SELON MOI) pour que je puisse en mettre plus fréquament que possible en laissant un peu de "suspence" a chaque fin d'eux. (Bon la y en a un dans ma tête ET S'IL MOURRAIT DANS SON SOMMEIL ? Lol ...) Je suis pas douée en grammaire, désolée (J'aurai pu avoir des productions écrites PARFAITES mais j'me tappe des 90 a la place a cause de la grammaire =.=) Lol  
  
Désolé pour les commentaires désobligeants de Draco Malfoy envers notre Harry Potter (Adoré de certaines... mais moi j'aime mieux l'acteur vachement sexy ), Ronald Weasley ( ...long silence ...) et Hermione Granger (D'ou je vous laisse devinez le rôle dans cette histoire ... la chanceuse ). Voyez-vous, je vais pas le mettre gentil tout suite, ca va devenir barbant et ennuyant a la longue. Mais je pense que j'aurais pensé la même chose a sa place. Ah au fait, je ne me souvenais plus vraiment quel était le lien de parenté de notre Andromeda Malfoy (Si c'est comme ca qu'elle s'appelle) envers les Malfoy. Aussi, je suis même pas certaine que le frere de Dumbledore s'appelle Igor =/ (Le tome 4 m'a completement mélangé ... arff ==) Alors désolée, si vous vous sentez perdu (ues). J'arrangerai ca des que j'y penserais LOL  
  
Ca serait vraiment mais VRAIMENT VACHEMENT SYMPATHIQUE de me dire vos commentaires POSSITIFS. Si c'est négatif, tentez de pas dire ca d'un coup sec, S'IL VOUS PLAIT. Sinon, ca va me rendre malade et completement cinglée, même si je le suis déja. Rien que deux mots peuvent faire capoter une personne et les reviews, quand on prend le temps de bien y penser, c'est comme une sorte de salaire. ( ... entend une mouche volée)  
  
La phrase philosophique que ca me tente de rajouter ce soir : Le passé finit toujours par nous rattraper  
  
Ai-je raison ?  
  
Je vous laisse la dessus.  
  
Samara Harper -xxx- (Ou Sam pour aller plus vite =D ) 


	2. Chapitre deux : Welcome to my new house ...

Avant-propos : Me revoila. Désolé, j'ai pêté votre balloune Bon, pour aller vite : Narrateur "Je" qui est DRACO MALFOY CHERI (c'est son troisieme nom maintenant... =D) Fic ayant une relation SERIEUSE et ROMANTIQUE : Draco/Hermione (même si elle est même pas apparue dans le dernier chapitre) ... Contente que vous ayez survécu au sarcasme du premier et ajuster votre écran pour le deuxieme chapitre !  
  
Disclaimer : J.K.Rowling est responsable de ses personnages mais elle me laisse les habiller (Sauf les demoiselles, dont je lui laisse avec joie =) L'idée générale vient du roman de Charlotte Gingras (Un été de Jade) mais avec mon esprit et mes idées machiavéliques, j'ai changé certains aspects et intrigues (pas mal tout, au fait, a part la baraque = ) de cette histoire (Qui s'appelle Désir Secret, en passant si vous êtes perdus). Les mots viennent du Dictionnaire Larousse 2005, les quelques rares verbes conjugués de mon Bescherelle dont je ne sais plus l'édition et le reste est de ma propriété.  
  
Le mot de Sam : Asseyez vous bien confortablement sur votre affreuse chaise jaune, sirôter votre boisson gazeuse loin de votre clavier et bonne lecture =D  
  
Chapitre deux : Welcome to my new house !  
  
Au moment ou j'ai ouvert les yeux, je n'ai pas pris conscience que j'étais dans ce trou perdu mais en remarquant la piece, ma valise défaite et l'agitation que j'entendais en bas, je me sentis de mauvaise humeur. Je ne voulais pas me lever mais quand je vis les rayons du soleil dansés dans la piece, je cachais ma tête sous les couvertures. J'ai toujours eu une sainte horreur du soleil. Pas que je sois un vampire, mais quand je sors dehors, il a le don de me tapper sur la tête et a me donner des migraines inimaginables. Surtout dans ce temps-ci de l'année, en début juillet ou le soleil tappe a son plus fort sur mon pauvre petit crâne. Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un cogner a la porte. Ca devait être cette vieille folle d'Esther ou ce cinglé d'Igor ...  
  
- Oui ? demandais-je d'un ton encore endormit avec la tête toujours sous les couvertures  
  
Evidamement, ce fût madame Rowensky qui rentra dans la piece, un grand sourire dans le visage. J'ai relevé la tête. J'allais lui faire perdre son sourire, moi a cette Esther !  
  
- Mr Malfoy, le déjeuner sera servit en bas, si vous avez faim ... ; me dit- elle avant de resortir rapidement et de laisser la porte entre ouverte.  
  
La joie. Elle avait même pas fermé la porte en plus ! Arff, les vieilles dames ! Toujours en train de penser a elles ... Pathétique ! Je me leverai dans deux heures. Je sortis ma tête sous ma douillette quand je sentis un drôle de truc qui se promenait entre mes jambes. Je restais abasourdi a la vision que j'eue. Un espece de boule de poils roux qui possédait une face écrassée, deux grands yeux jaunes qui me détaillaient et il semblait doté de griffes. Je partis a hurler et le chat me graffigna la jambe droite, sans doute dûe a ma réaction instantanée. Je levais mon pied et jetais le matou en dehors du lit.  
  
- Dégage stupide sale gros chat ! ; lui criais-je tandis qu'il me montrait les griffes  
  
Il me dévisageait et partit en courant en dehors de ma chambre. J'observais ma petite blessure. Pas grand chose, heureusement. Une petite entaille sur la cuisse. J'épongeais les quelques rares gouttes rouges qui coulaient avec la couverture et entreprit de me donner un élan pour me lever. Je sortis un jean noir d'une de mes valises en plus d'une paire de bas et d'une chemise noire. Je pris une douche rapidement, désinfecta la blessure, m'habilla et laissa mes cheveux sans gel. Ce que j'avais découvert durant ma sixieme année, c'est qu'avec le gel, mes cheveux tombaient plus vite, devenaient cassant et dégoûtant. En plus, en cessant de m'en acheter, je faisais des économies considérables. J'enfilais mes baskets, sortit de la piece, barra ma porte et j'entrepris de descendre en bas pour le petit déjeuner. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis hier soir et j'espérais qu'il servait autre chose que des friandises ou du gruau.  
  
J'atteris au premier, ou une dizaine de table étaient dressés, un couvert devant chaque chaisse et les ustenciles tout pres. Il devait y avoir que des fenêtres dans la salle parce que je ne vis que des arbres et des oiseaux dans leurs nids. Fabuleux. J'allais bouffer devant des animaux qui mangent des vers de terre, des poisons morts ... J'eus un haut-de-coeur a cette pensée. Puis, je vis Igor qui me faisait signe de sa table du fond. Je le rejoinds.  
  
- Alors Malfoy, bien dormit ou encore sous le choc depuis hier soir ? ; me demanda-t-il en m'adressant un sourire  
  
- Les deux, Monsieur ; lui répondis-je tel un automate en m'assayant devant lui  
  
Le vieil homme qui fumait sa pipe la déposa dans un cendrier et je remarquais qu'il portait le même modele de lunettes qu'Albus Dumbledore.  
  
- Pas de vouvoyer entre nous, Draco. Nous ne sommes pas a Yorkshire ni a Poudlard ... ; lui dit-il du tac au tac  
  
Il reprit sa pipe au moment ou j'entendis un miaoulement. Je baisais la tête pour revoir ce même chat a mes pieds qui me regardait avec ces gros yeux qui auraient fait craqué n'importe qui. Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui, moi ! Je repoussais le tas de poils d'un coup de pied et Igor me sourit en remarquant la scene.  
  
- Je vois que tu as fait la rencontre de Pat', Draco.  
  
Je l'observais sans comprendre mais en y repensant deux minutes, j'étais certain que je connaissais ce chat. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on croise une ordure pareille ... J'appercus le menu et je l'ouvris. Avec le ventre plein, j'aurais peut-être une vague idée de la pauvre propriétaire de ce monstre. Il y avait des crêpes, des gauffres, des toasts, du gruau, des pains dorés ... je choisis les gauffres avec un café noir fumant. C'était rendu une habitude, presque un pêché. Depuis que Pere était partit, je arrivais a fermer l'oeil mais pas assez longtemps avant d'être envahit par d'affreux cauchemars. Je me levais souvent en retard, j'avais des maux de tête assez fréquants et quasiment plus d'énergie. Puis, ma mere avait finit par découvrir le café, une boisson moldue. C'était devenue ma drogue, ma source d'énergie pendant la matinée et souvent, je restais éveillé et attentif jusqu'en soirée. Je repensais a Mere, qui trouvait mes nouvelles manies amusantes et participait aussi. Narcissa était devenue completement dépendante aux mêmes pêchés mignons que moi et se teindait les cheveux une fois tous les deux mois. En mai, elle avait les cheveux mauves. J'en rougis d'embarras encore aujourd'hui en la revoyant a Gringott', demandant a un vampire comment allait la vie.  
  
- Ah ! Voila notre serveuse d'aujourd'hui ... ; dit Igor d'une voix enjouée  
  
Je ne relevais pas la tête et me contenta d'observer la liste et les prix de la nourriture. Une chance que j'étais futé pour m'apporter une petite somme d'argent avec moi ...  
  
- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? ; me demanda une voix douce et amicale  
  
Je vis Igor reposé son menu et le lui donné. Moi, j'étais indifférent aux filles. Toujours les mêmes caprices, mêmes fantasmes, mêmes rêves et mêmes histoires. Elles m'ont laissé tombé parce que j'en avais regardé une autre durant le repas et que je l'avais sifflé ... Franchement ! Ou parce que j'étais trop vite, pas assez gentil, pas trop amical ... Elles étaient jamais contentes de sortir avec moi ! A force, j'en ai fait une dépression ... tout le temps en train de se plaindre, ses gamines !  
  
- Je vais prendre deux pains dorés et ce matin je vais tenter ma chance avec le gruau.  
  
J'entendis le bruit d'une plume écrivant sur un petit carnet. Je décidais de relever la tête et je fus frapper par la surprise, l'étonnement puis l'admiration. C'était une jeune femme de mon âge, aux cheveux courts chataîn clair qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, élégament vêtue d'une mini- jupe noire, d'une chemise rouge et d'un petit tablier blanc. Elle me regarda un instant et me sourit. Je remarquais ses yeux couleurs miel et lui rendit son sourire.  
  
- Je vais prendre trois gauffres et un café noir fumant, s'il vous plait ; lui demandais-je gentiment avant de lui tendre le menu  
  
Elle m'observa un moment avant de repartir sans regarder derriere elle. La serveuse avait un joli cul, cependant ...  
  
- Alors, Draco, que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? ; me questionna tranquillement le vieil homme  
  
Sincérement, aucune idée. J'aimais bien le peu d'agitation qu'il y avait a l'hotel et le silence pesant de la nature qui n'attendait que d'être explorer.  
  
- Peut-être aller voir cet héritage, Igor.  
  
Il me sourit avant de ricaner dans sa barbe. Qu'ai-je dis de si drôle ?  
  
- Voila, votre petit déjeuner de onze heure est servit ... ; annonca une voix féminie en déposant nos plats brusquement sur la table  
  
Je relevais la tête et revit cette serveuse mais cette fois-ci, elle semblait de mauvaise humeur. Avant de repartir vers la cuisine, elle se pencha vers moi ou je peux voir son décolleté plongeant qui m'aurait fait salivé si je n'étais pas devant Mr Dumbledore. Elle me fixa de ses yeux percants, eut un rictus et prit une voix seche.  
  
- Bon appétit, Mr Draco Malfoy.  
  
C'est a ce moment-la que j'appercus son insigne doré accroché a sa poitrine avec les lettres brillantes : H. Granger , serveuse 2ieme ordre.  
  
La voiture roulait assez lentement et toutes les fenêtes étaient ouvertes. Je pouvais appercevoir les plus petites fleurs sur le sol encore boueux, les mauvaises herbes qui m'irritaient le nez et je ne voyais rien devant moi qui aurait pu être une route de pierre ou même un chemin. C'était futé ca, prendre un raccourci par la forêt au lieu de prendre la route qui nous aurait fait le tour de l'île. Igor soupira et relâcha la fumée qu'il avait gardé dans sa bouche.  
  
- Nous y sommes presque, Draco. Encore quelques minutes et vous serez devant votre nouvelle maison !  
  
J'approuvais d'un signe de tête avant d'éternuer. Mes allergies au pollen et aux abeilles étaient de retour. Merveilleux, perdu au milieu de nulle part, une baraque dans un bois, une île au beau milieu de l'océan ...  
  
- Alors, pas trop surprit de ta matinée, mon ptit ? ; me demanda-t-il, amusé en me jetant un regard  
  
Surprit ? Non, traumatisé, écoeuré, dégoûté ... J'ai même cru qu'elle avait craché dans mon café, la salope ! Igor me sourit. Il ne possédait plus aucune dent.  
  
- Je savais que tu ne serais pas totalement seul ici, mon grand. "Mione travaille ici depuis deux ans comme serveuse a l'auberge pendant que ces parents qui sont devenus divorcés depuis l'année derniere, sont en voyage avec leurs nouveaux conjoints respectifs durant les vacances ...  
  
Tient tient. Granger vit dans une famille séparée, maintenant ? Elle va l'a trouvé moins drôle cette année, quand cela sera mon tour de l'embêter avec ses problemes familiaux. Je secouais la tête vivement. Je ne retournerai plus a Poudlard. Apres toutes les humiliations, ces profs qui me suivaient sans arrêt et Dumbledore qui voulait absolument que je rejoigne leur "Ordre du Phenix" a la noix.  
  
Le vieux sage soupira et regarda la route qui devenait de moins en moins sinueuse. Toutes sortes de questions me traverserent l'esprit. Le pourquoi du comment et le parce que du pourquoi. Bref, un question a deux balles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, cette miss-je-sais-toujours-tout ? Pourquoi elle travaille ici, cette Sang-de-Bourbe ? Ca veut dire quoi "Serveuse, 2ieme ordre ?". Combien de temps cela lui a prit pour se démêler ses affreux cheveux sales et gras ? Pourquoi mon café goûtait bizarre? Non, ca je le sais déja. Esther était venue s'excuser peut de temps apres que la moldue soit retournée en cuisine. Elle s'est empressée de m'expliquer que la jeune fille était tellement frustrée contre moi qu'elle en avait craché dans ma nourriture. C'est rassurant. Maintenant, je ferai attention aux serveuses aux décolletés plongeants et depuis quand Granger a-t-elle des goûts pour les tenues, elle qui se promenait en vêtements amples, l'année longue ? Enfin, des interrogations, j'en avais pleins la tête ! Oh ... Pourquoi ai-je pensé un moment qu'Hermione avec un beau derriere ? Ca devait être la fumée de ce vieux débile ... ca m'a monté a la tête, sûrement.  
  
- Nous y sommes ! Bienvenue chez Andromeda Malfoy Tonks, mere de Nymphadora Tonks ! ; annonca-t-il solonellement  
  
C'est qui cette Nymphadora Tonks ? Ah oui, ma cousine ! Cette demie-moldue ? Mere m'en avait déja parlé et me disait qu'elle possédait l'étrange pouvoir de toujours changé d'apparence. A force, on ne se souvenait plus exactement a quoi elle ressemblait, cette fille. Maman l'enviait grâce a son don de changer de couleur de cheveux. Ca lui reviendrait moins cher en colorant, a-t-elle dit. Il arrêta la voiture et nous sortiames du véhicule. Je regardais autour et constatais qu'il n'y avait aucune maison.  
  
- La-haut, mon ptit ! ; s'impatienta-t-il gentilment en me montrant le ciel couvert d'arbres qui m'empêchait de voir plus haut  
  
Mon "ptit", mon "grand" ... apres ca sera quoi ? "Mon beau gros chou a la crême" ? En forcant un peu plus les yeux, je vis une espece de maison blanche dans les arbres. J'appercus un petit toit gris et deux fenêtres qui semblaient cassées. Fabuleux. Les vieux ici en sont même rendus a faire du vandalisme et du vol ... Igor partit a rire.  
  
- Voyons, Dray', fait pas cette tête ! Les vents ici ont une tres grande force et c'est ca qui a brisé les fenêtres ...; m'avoua-t-il en me donnant une petite claque amicale dans le dos en retirant sa pipe de sa bouche  
  
Je restais bouche-bée. Pas a cause de l'état de la demeure de Tarzan mais j'avais rien a dire. C'est bien la premiere fois que ca m'arrive, cette affaire-la ! La maison, mise a part les vitres, avait besoin d'être nettoyé ... entierement a l'extérieur.  
  
- Tu viens, je vais te présenter l'intérieur ! ; me dit-il en m'amenant devant l'arbre ou je vis une échelle en corde.  
  
Je me frottais les mains et monta dans l'échelle. Apres un moment, je pus entendre le vieux marmonné encore dans sa barbe, derriere moi. Nous arrivons finalement au sommet, ou je vis une vieille porte en bois écaillée a plusieurs endroits. La poignée était sale et le plancher avait besoin d'être refait. J'ouvris la porte et je fus sous l'emprise de la surprise totale. Andromeda avait des goûts, quand même, pour une sang pur qui a trouvé refuge ici. Les murs étaient bleus ciels, quelques tableaux qui ne bougaient pas accrochés ici et la, une grosse bibliotheque en chêne dans le fond de la piece, deux divans bleus marins, une table de travail et une énorme glaciere bleue.  
  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dit ? ; me demanda-t-il en m'observant  
  
S'il aurait des mouches, j'en aurai mangé sans m'en rendre compte tellement ma bouche était grande ouverte.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fin du second chapitre (avec un titre toujours aussi nul) : Welcome to my new house ! Trop court, cette fois-ci, je vous l'accorde. (Mrd, mes "commentaires" prennent toute la place) M'en excuse. Idées et reviews bienvenues Que va-t-il se passer ? Hermione va cracher dans le prochain repas que notre Dragounet chéri va déguster ? Draco va-t-il mettre du blanc un moment donné ? Allons-nous voir Harry sortir de nulle part et faire la promotion des Cadets ? Lucius va s'échapper d'Azakaban et va tuer Esther avec un chandelier dans un placard ? Y va avoir des touristes sur l'îles ? Un zoo ? Un strip-tease ? Lol, je m'égare. Vous avez des idées, VOUS ME LES DITES !  
  
Non mais elle est méchante 'Mione ! CRACHER DANS SON CAFE ! J'en reviens pas ... sniff. Ah oui, y a du plagiat dans le chapitre un : NARCISSA A LA MEME COULEUR DE CHEVEUX QUE MOI ! La maudite ! M'a la poursuivre en justice ... =D  
  
Vous avez rencontré mon amie, petite chérie. Je la met quand je veux changer de lieux et quelques fois de personnages, de circonstances ... Vous la verrez tres souvent maintenant. Je souffre du syndrôme de "J'ai la flemme" même si je suis québécoise, lol. (Désolé pour les commentaires méchants sur les persos de l'histoire, en passant)  
  
La phrase philosophique que j'écris en même temps que je regarde la T.V : Apres la pluie ... le gazon est mouillé.  
  
Ai-je raison ? (OUI J'AI TOUJOURS RAISON MOI)  
  
Vous laisse la-dessus ...  
  
Sam =D (gros bisous lecteurs ... s'il y en a lol)  
  
PS : AU FAIT, SI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS CONTENT(E)S : Un : Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le dire... Deux : Vous n'êtes pas obligé de revenir ici pour lire la suite... 


End file.
